Family or Foe?
by Wolfleader505
Summary: is Danny Rex's sister or is she just lying? find out by reading.    cover from a base i used. credit goes to base
1. Chapter 1

Rex was asleep in his room, the TV one with the spanish soup opera he watches a lot. Suddenly an alarm rang! "gah!" Rex fell out of his bed. "I hate late missions" He grumbled and got untangled from the bed Rex was fully awake he went to the briefing room, where Six and Holiday were waiting. "what is it this time?" Rex sat in a chair, still half asleep. "We're getting a lot of Pack sightings in one area, we need you to check it out" Holiday said from the other side of the table.

"so where is it?" Rex was now fully awake. "Hong Kong" Six answered, with his usual none expression look. Rex loved going to Hong Kong,it was fun. "you leave in 15 minutes" Six walked out. Rex was surprised, no Six, which was awesome! "is Bobo coming?" Rex actually hoped for the talking monkey to stay. "hes been sick, so no" Holiday said before walking out. Rex jumped up and out of the chair. He ran out towards the jet which was ment to bring him to Hong Kong.

After a few hours of flying, the jet landed in Hong Kong. Rex jumped out. Hong Kong looked normal, except the streets seemed enty. "where is everyone?" Rex looked around. All building windows were closed, lights were off, stores were closed. "this is the lonely area of Hong Kong" a soldier, which was the pilot, said. "oh" Rex put his goggles over his eyes, then generating the Rex Ride. Rex sped off, threw the streets.

Suddenly something hit Rex, sending him flying. The Rex Ride broke apart and Rex hit a wall. Rex slowly got up, his back and head aching. Right infront of him was the robotic wolf known as Biowulf. "you shouldn't have come boy" Biowulf growled. Rex smirked. "that just makes me want to kick your butt more" He generated Smack hands. Rex tried punching Biowulf, but the dog only dodged or slashed at him. Rex felt something come from under him. "woah!" Suddenly a giant catterpiller E.V.O came out from the ground under him. Rex fell back, landing on his back on the concrete. More pain came to his back at impact. Rex tried sitting up, but it felt like he broke a rib.

Rex couldn't see Biowulf, but he could see the catterpiller. A hole was left in the road where the E.V.O dug out. A familiar black haired man stepped out from the hole, his metal hand clinking. "Van Kliess..." Rex growled. 'why is he here?' he thought to himself. Van Kliess walked up to Rex, a smirk to his face. "its very nice to see you again Rex, sadly, I came for something more important then you" The old man (**he is an old man!**) said. "whats more important then me?" Rex said, trying not to clench his teeth from the pain. "someone you should know, oh wait, you wouldn't know her" Van Kliess's smirk went wider. Rex stopped dead at 'her'. Rex thought if 'her' could be family member, maybe even his mother.

Van Kliess turned away from him. "I hope to see you soon Rex" He said, disappearing down the street with Biowulf and the catterpiller E.V.O right behind. Rex kept trying to get up and follow, but only to fall down in pain. What seemed like an hour passed by. 'Six and Holiday must be worried' he thought. No one has walked down the street or noticed him from their houses yet. "are you alright?" A voice was heard from behind Rex, out of his sight range. "huh? Whos there?" Rex tried to turn his head. "its okay dude, just relax" The voice sounded like a girl.

The girl put a coat on Rex, since it was freezing. Rex just noticed how cold he was. The girl moved into Rex's sight range. She had long, ragamuffin blackish brown hair, Her eyes were hazel and full of had tan skin like Rex. To Rex she looked just like him. "Rex is that you?" The girl tilted her head. Rex was amazed that she knew his name. "how do you know my name?" Rex asked, then clenched his teeth. The girl hugged him, seeming excited. "ow" Rex felt more pain when she hugged him. "opps" She let go. "thanks...so who are you?" he asked. "my name is Daniella, i'm your sister" She smiled a warm smile. "s-sister?" Rex's mind was blown. 'I have a sister!' was te only thing he could think. "now lets take care of your wounds" Daniella said as she took the coat off of Rex.

Rex was still in pain, and also in shock. Daniella drew up Rex's shirt to reveal his chest. "what are you doing?" Rex finally said. "taking away your pain" she said, putting a hand on the spot where the pain was coming from. Rex cringed. Suddenly Daniella's hand glowed a light purple. Rex was amazed as the pain went away. Her hand stopped glowing and she took her hand away. "how'd you do that?" Rex sat up, feeling a whole lot better. "Its just one of my powers, I can only use it a few times." Daniella answered.

Rex clicked on his earphone. He was on his feet, with Daniella. "Rex! Are you okay!" Holiday's worried voice came from the earphone. "I'm fine Doc, you wouldn't belive what I found" Rex spoke. "what?" Holiday's voice went back to normal. "turns out I have a sister, her name is Daniella" Rex spoke happily. He belived she was his sister, they did look ALOT alike. Holiday had the same expression as Rex did when he found out. "i'm sending a jet to pick you up" she said and hanged up.

Rex looked over at Daniella, who was shivering. Rex took off the coat she gave him and wrapped it over her shoulders. Daniella looked up at him and smiled warmly. Rex was happy he had a sister, she seemed real sweet and kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniella sat on Doctor Holiday's desk, Rex next to her. Holiday was getting ready a needle to take blood from Daniella, just to make sure shes Rex's sister. "so why were you in Hongkong and just came across me?" Rex asked. Daniella answered in the most convincing tone she could give. "well, after you quit working with Quarry, I couldn't find you. So I thought that you got another blackout, and gave up on searching. You wouldn't remember me anyway" Rex thought that over while Holiday walked over with the needle. Daniella reared back alittle. " Is that really nessary?" She wouldn't let Holiday get a hold of her arm. Rex thought it was pretty funny seeing Daniella struggle, not letting the needle touch her skin.

"we need to make sure your Rex's sister" Holiday got a hold of Daniella's arm and stuck the needle in, and took some blood. Once the needle was out, the hole in her skin healed up quick. "how'd ya do that?" Rex asked curiously. "I can instantly heal myself, but I can only heal other people once every few years" she answered. "okay Daniella, hey can we give you a nickname? Like Danny?" he asked another question. Daniella smiled and nodded. "I like Danny" she said. "then I'll call ya Danny" Rex smiled at her. Holiday put the blood into the machine, pressing a few buttons. After a few minutes, the results came up. "looks like shes telling the truth, Daniellas your little sister" Holiday said while looking at a computer screen. Danny let out a quiet sigh of relief. Rex jumped up from Holiday's desk, saying. "Come on Danny! I'll go show ya around" Rex and Danny ran out of the room. Holiday was sorta unsure about the results. It said that Danny's DNA was the exact match of Rex's DNA. She almost thought they were twins for a moment. The thought of them being twins made a chill go down Holiday's spine. Two Rexs would drive White crazy.

Rex and Danny ran down the hall, but Rex bumped into a familiar green nanny. Six looked at Danny, who seemed uneasy. "Uh..Hi Six, this is Danny, shes my little sister" Rex told Six the good news. Six raised an eyebrow, deffiantly unsure of Rex's 'little sister'. "we gotta go, bye Six!" Rex cut past Six, Danny with him. Six watched them run into Rex's room before going to Holidays lab to drop off a few reports.

Bobo was laying in his hamic thingy, eating a banana. Rex came in with Danny behind. "hey kid, whos the chick?" Bobo said as he dropped the banana peel on the ground. "Bobo, this is Danny, Danny, this is Bobo, my talking chimp" Rex intorduced them quickly. "nice to meet ya Boba" Danny greeted. "Its Bobo" Bobo glared alittle at her. "eh Boba, Bobo, who cares" Danny sat down in one of the chairs. "wanna play Call of Duty Blackops?" Rex sat in the chair next to her. Danny smiled and nodded. Dany thought for a moment while Rex got the controllers untangled and the game put in. She thought this mission could actually be nice for once, but what really troubled her was that she couldn't make a real friendship with Rex, thanks to her orders.


End file.
